Sinister
by Qosta-Cold
Summary: Being a 'normal' teenager was about to change for Roxas. Staying late at school with his friends, turned the building into a haunted region with shadows roaming the dark hallways. And a certain red headed ghost desperately craved for the sweet, delicious little blond boy. Who is this phantom... why is he only after him? Warning: lemon, bondage, akuroku, yaoi, slight rape, smut.
1. Prolouge - The Sinister

**Warning!:** If you don´t like yaoi, I suggest that you don´t read this for your own safety please, because this story contains butt sex scenes, bondage and love between boy x boy, and I really don´t like it when people who dislike homosexual relationships read it anyways when they are against it, and keep complaining about it, _and_ get horrible gay nightmares from the story ._.

No offense, but it´s kind of tiring and sad for me sometimes. Everyone doesn't like negative feedbacks after all, would you? No, exactly.

But if you my friend read this despite your distaste, then who am I to stop you, it´s your own choice. But don´t say I didn´t warn you.

* * *

**Title: **The Sinister

**Pairing:** Akuroku (Axel and Roxas) and perhaps other side pairings like, Soriku, Zemyx and possibly other´s.

**Full Summary: **Roxas was a normal boy, but staying late at school one day with his friends, transformed his once school to a living nightmare. A haunted building with old spirits and a pervert red headed ghost that craved for only Roxas: they trapped in a mindless game between death and sanity. They struggle to find a way out, but someone is preventing them from escaping. A person long forgotten in Roxas memories. Who is the ghost? Why does he seem so familiar? **Warning:** Lemon, bondage, s/rape, yaoi, akuroku.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own any characters in Kingdom Hearts, its proud ownership belongs to Square Enix. I do though own my own characters that I have created in this fanfiction - who I might use in the other fanfictions too in the future :)

**Author´s Note: **Thank you so much for all the reviews and faves in the fanfiction `Senerity´, I am so happy by it! :) I am beginning on chapter 3 as fast as I am finished with posting the other stories, don´t worry. I am so sorry I haven´t updated it yet, but I have had some time problems now that I am writing 4 stories at the same time, that I haven´t even published yet ._.

Anyway, have fun reading this guys :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Sinister´s Words**

_You have at last entered this realm._

_It´s finally time for you to_ _pay your eternal price._

_I bet you feel those pleasurable chills running up and down your spine?_

_Don´t filter twice, because I won´t play nice._

_Go back to the school where many scream death. Now be my little good boy and obey._

_I will chase you through the hallways, and every nook and corners._

___I know your pretty body is breaking, and no one can save you._

_You can pray, try to escape, but nothing will stop me for claiming you in cruel ways._

___Roxas... you are only mine... no escape in this life._

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1** - Imaginations

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roxas was half naked in the house - alone, with only a white towel wrapped around his hips - revealing his bare well toned chest and flat stomach for the air to engulf. He shivered, holding his body tighter in hope to block out the cold - staring worriedly at the ground as he walk forward.

The blond boy had a lot of time left till school would start - an hour to be exact. Though despite that, he desperately wanted to get out of the house soon. He needed to liberate the tension in his nerves and the small death shriek inside. Something was not right. His mind could tell that. Like...his life was ventured down before him, warning that something bad would happen. The shadows seemed more disturbing than usual too, leaving an itching feeling in his bones. Definitely... something was wrong today.

An unfamiliar presence was out there somewhere. It was calling for him...but for what?

Roxas strolled down the long hallway, regretted inwardly he didn´t bring his new clothes along for the shower. The boy couldn't dare himself to turn around and march back to his bedroom to retrieve them either.

He didn´t want to take that risk. The invisible eyes were still gazing at him... admiring his vulnerable frame somewhere afar.

Breathing out shakily, he clutched the small doorknob to enter inside the white bathroom. Everything was white - the sinks, the walls, the shower curtains, the tiles and even the carpet. Roxas relaxed as the warm air from the conditioner brushed against his soft porcelain skin, heating up the pores. He undid the binds and dropped down his towel - it landing on the floor with a light thud. Draping the shower-curtains over the side, he stepped in the tub and closed it shut - turning on the hot water. As it poured down his body, fluids of water ran down his delicate curves and private parts.

Roxas sighed, feeling extremely good now. All the stress and paranoia were immediately washed away.

He reached to grab the bottle of his favourite shower-cream - the one that smelled sea breeze, citrus and cold wash- popped it open and squeezed out mount of it. The boy wanted to make sure he got himself extra clean. Rubbing the moisturizer hastily together, lots of foam formed in his smooth hands as he lubricated his whole torso with it - the back, under his arms, legs and thighs. He tensed when he brushed against his groin. Feeling the limb arousal stiffening as he continued touching it, moaning lowly when it erected fast in his fingers. Indeed hasn´t he touched himself in months...

But he couldn't blame himself for not doing it.

Every time he jacked off to release some tension, his body would always feel very exhausted. Thus making him fail to finish his homework or simply focus after it, so he took a break from it from then on. Though now...

Biting his lips hesitantly, he wondered if it would seem a great idea to do it. School was only 10 minutes walk away, he could do a quick one. Judging by his hardness - how it easily craved for sexual attention, he knew he was desperate. He couldn't deny it now.

Nevertheless... it depended on the boy´s desire. There was nothing to worry about.

The blue eyed boy wasn´t aware of the dark silhouette behind the curtains as he wrapped a wet hand around his member, began to stroke it up and down his shaft in a mush slow pace and brought his thumb to rup over the head. The ghost was standing there...watching.

"_Mmm_..." The blond moaned out, repeatingly pumping his throbbing cock, closing his eyes and leaned against the wall, panting silently. _Damn_...how he had missed this. While he pleasured himself with his left hand, he brought the other one to suck on his three fingers, in the while thrusting his hips forward sensually. Getting them nice and slicky, the blond shifted himself carefully so he was standing on all fours in the bathtub... legs separated wide apart, his bare ass displayed in the hot steamy air.

He knew this would extend his time, but now he didn´t give a shit. Ten minutes late for class wouldn´t kill his grades...

Out of eagerness, the blond licked his lips and pressed the two fingers in slowly, gasping at the incredible feeling, humming in appreciation as he felt the fingers slide in his walls and deepened further, moaning erectly. He rolled them in and out without stopping, whining and panted quietly under his breath as he penetrated his tight entrance, adding in the third finger. He increased the pace.

"_Ahh_..._ah_..._ah..._ so good."

Roxas let out a mewl, glared at nothing particular...he wanted the fingers to go deeper inside him, but this was the best he could do. He had silicon dildos in the drawer inside his room, however one could only rely this much without something bigger in reach at the moment.

The ghost smirked knowingly. That was the cue.

Big hands gripped the boy´s hips- softly squeezing them. Roxas stopped with his fingering and yelped out in surprise, trying to look backwards, but a firm hand tugged his hair and prevented him from turning around. He whimpered when he felt something hard grind against his exposed puckered butt, making him shudder in anticipation. He didn´t know who it was behind, and it scared him to think. This stranger could be anything, a thief, a rapist, a burglar...a ghost. But this felt so good though...so vulnerable and dominated.

A hot breath hit his right ear, licking it through roughly. "Mmm...naughty little Roxas...no masturbating in the bathtub alone." the phantom whispered seductively. Roxas widen his eyes. How could this person know his name?

The blond was about to say something, but his words stuck in the throat when suddenly a big tip intruded his ass, thrusting in to the hilt. "_Hnnn!_ _Ahhh_!_"_

A line of saliva trailed down his mouth as his entrance was filled to the limit, breathed breathlessly, whimpering lowly with his eyes half lidded. This person was _**huge**._ It made him harder every second the intrusion pulsed and enlarged inside, stretching him even more open. He felt the member shift out and slide in violently, forcing a loud moan from those sinful lips as it thrusted in and out without stopping, _tearing_ through his tight anal. Roxas couldn´t keep his mouth closed - that large cock made him feel like he was on fire. S_o **full**_**. **The hands now caressed his inner thighs and hips, bringing the boy´s ass backwards to impale the large manhood, the man humming in pleasure by the delicious frictions.

"_A-ahhh_..._ah_..._ah_... wh-o..._Hnnn!..._a-re you?" he managed out between the thrusts, trying his best to support himself on his shaking arms, moaning.

A dangerous growl and a spank on his butt-cheek were the first reply, the ghost keeping infiltrate his hot ass. Roxas blushed furiously, mewling. Damn... he liked it when someone was this rough. His walls clenched around the huge cock, owning a another growl from above. The hot breath was back again... nibbling this time.

"_Mmm_...*bite* the name is _Axel_...*lick* now hush with the words while I fuck your brains out baby." the stranger husked, spanking the rosy ass-cheek again. Roxas moaned helplessly as he felt the skin there sting, extremely aroused by the smooth and sexy voice. The man called Axel had stopped now - grabbed his right thigh and lifted it so it rested on the side of the tub, the other leg still inside the tub in the far side. His lower back was concealed by a large hand, another gripping under his right thigh that was up the air, his whole bottom part crumbling into the other´s groin.

He felt the throbbing edge rup against the ring of muscle teasingly, sending pleasurable chills down his trembling spine. The pursuer trailed his hand along the boy´s back, down again to caress the sexy left hip, thigh and kneaded the irresistible bottom eagerly, humming low in appreciation by the soft skin, before replacing the hand firmly on Roxas lower back.

"_Mmm_...so beautiful...so _perfect_. You better braze yourself for me Roxy...it´s about to get rough for ya soon." he grunted darkly.

Roxas wiggled his butt and swallowed nervously, his hands forming into fists. "P-please s-stop...I-I"

Axel smirked.

Without hesitation, the red head squeezed the blonds flesh and thrusted in.

The action made Roxas cried out, his eyes wide, gasping loudly at the incredible penetration. It went so _much_ **_deeper _**in this position. **B****alls** deep, hitting his prostate. He loved it so much... his tip kept leaking out wets of cums, running down his legs and on the surface below. Axel licked his lips at the sight. The red head couldn´t help but to deeper in mush further and roll his aching cock around the velvet heat, kneading the ass with his hand.

"_Nghhhn ah!_...n-no...hn! stop..._haaaah!_." Roxas breathed. Axel moaned softly, his erection growing larger in the hot ass by the blonde's voice. He kissed the back of the boy´s neck affectionately.

"_Mmm_...don´t think so babe...you are simply too sexy to resist." The ghost murmured on the skin, spanked the cute butt lightly again, and started thrusting in and out in a deep rhythm, the plead falling on deaf ears.

Roxas moaned out silently while he still tried to adjust to the big intrusions. "_Uhhh_..._ah_...n-_nhhng_- no..._Hnnn_... s-stop." His knuckles turned white.

"_No_ Roxy..."

Axel fucked Roxas long and hard this way. The powerful poundings got wilder and faster, the sounds of skin slapping against skin - combined with the teenager´s loud whimpers and keening moanings filling the big bathroom. The slamming caused Roxas´s frame to jostle forward each harsh rammings. Echoes of the boy´s own aroused and kinky noises went straight to his aching length.

He thrusted back to meet Axel´s fast rams eagerly, whimpering when it travelled deeper. As it couldn't be any better, the red head sucked on his most sensitive spot on the neck and nailed his prostate every hit, intensifying the sex.

"Mmm...you like it when I fuck you like this, don´t you baby?" he rooted himself much faster inside the blond to remind him of their position, his own hips slapping harshly against Roxas´s pink abused bottom. The blond screamed his lungs out, panting escalated and closed his eyes as saliva practically oozed out the corner of his mouth.

"_Uh-hh hnn a-ah, a_-_ahhh! yeah Nn-ngh!... _fuck me!"

Roxas didn´t care anymore that he was being screwed by a guy he didn´t knew. Because this sensation...it felt so great. And he needed this...something inside his mind found the name `Axel´ slightly familiar too.

But he would soon not remembering any of this later...

Axel hummed low in his throat as he watched his own dick repeatingly sliding in and stretched that delicious ass, enjoying listening to Roxas´s angelic voice. He felt the hot walls around his cock tightened, signalising the blond was close, which he wasn´t yet. The red head wanted to ravish Roxas **_more_**,_ take_ him in every positions. However, he knew the boy wouldn't be able to handle another orgasm after this.

The phantom accelerated his thrusts, smirking when the boy moaned out louder in desperation, and brought his strong hand to stroke the member in time with the poundings, earning more passionate moans. This continued for a long time, still tugging it in a rapid pace. Roxas suddenly saw white and cried out, releasing hard in the bathtub, screaming in ecstasy, his cum splattering over his stomach. Axel frowned when he noticed the blond passed out soon after, too tired to even utter a word as the younger boy fell down spent...exhausted.

Axel´s erection was still rock hard, unsatisfied...he had to wait till next time it seems.

He began to clean Roxas up, leaving no trace of evidence of wild sex on the delicate body and wrapped him with a white towel, carrying him in his arms to the blonde's bedroom. The red head settled him down on the comfortable bed, dressing the still sleeping boy in blue pyjamas and clean boxers - well aware that he had to go to school within 15 minutes. Incredible huh? How much they were wrapped in their pleasure. But he knew what to do to change the short time...

Axel trailed his fingers over the gorgeous features, admiring the face. Those soft light pink lips. Picturing those blue eyes that captured him in sight since the first time. He kissed the boy´s forehead gently. Staring at the one person who kept his spirit haunting today.

He stood up to watch the clock on the desk to the left, vibrant green emeralds piercing on the device. As the seconds flew by - out of magic... the hour needle slowly returned backwards... the light from the windows deceived to shine through the glass, the sun retreating back down the horizon. The ghost decided to turn it back by 10 hours...plenty of time for Roxas to rest. Axel shifted his orbs to gaze at the boy before leaving.

"I love you Roxas...see you later."

He then disappeared in the darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Author´s Note:** Hi everyone! Yep, this one and another were the new stories I have been working on beside the fanfiction called "Senerity". Though anyway, hoped you liked this one, there will be more in the future I promise, it´s just school that keeps me from updating in time - again D: I apologise for that guys.

Fave, review or both if you enjoyed it! and let me know if there is perhaps something I might add in for more inspiration in the story, love you all! from your humble friend: CostaQold.


	2. The Horrible Dream

**Title: **The Sinister

**Pairing:** Akuroku (Axel and Roxas) and perhaps other side pairings like, Soriku, Zemyx and possibly other´s.

**Full Summary: **Roxas was a normal boy, but staying late at school one day with his friends, transformed his once school to a living nightmare. A haunted building with old spirits and a pervert red headed ghost that craved for only Roxas: they trapped in a mindless game between death and sanity. They struggle to find a way out, but someone is preventing them from escaping. A person long forgotten in Roxas memories. Who is the ghost? Why does he seem so familiar? **Warning:** Lemon, bondage, s/rape, yaoi, akuroku.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own any characters in Kingdom Hearts, its proud ownership belongs to Square Enix. I do though own my own characters that I have created in this fanfiction - who I might use in the other fanfictions too in the future :)

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2 - The Dream

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

It was so dark... everything felt so distance inside his head.

Roxas fluttered his eyes open slowly.

The boy woke up in a different dimension - deep in a dream. Darkness erupted wherever he might be. His mind didn´t remember anything from the earlier event, but the name `Axel´ was still committed to his memory.

He rambled through the void, warily listening to the noises in the shadows... There were silent screams from people he didn´t recognize - nor comprehend what they were suffering from. This whole place was creepy... and it all gave him an ominous feeling yet again. Or had he felt it before?

His eyes perked up in wonder when the yells suddenly stopped. The authentic silence erupting in the grousing wind. He was scared.

Another sound replaced instead. Something more erotic.

Breathless moans and mewls...not just normal ones...

Roxas widen his eyes when he realized whose. It was _his own_ moans. Impatient growls could be heard in the backround too - from another dark voice; a rougher tune ...what the hell is happening here?

Shadows appeared in front of him, he started to see visions.

His naked body was revealed in it.

His nude back was leaning on a strong torso- the hands bound in the lower back, his bare legs spread _very_ wide open before him. The other man´s hands holding his frail limbs firmly in the air by the under-knees. The silhouette was pitching black, but the boy could see what it did...

The person was pounding into him from behind, the long enormous black cock thrusting in and then out his tiny entrance slowly - biting his neck while Roxas in the flash squirmed helplessly, whimpered in mess, weakly pleaded for the person to stop.

This didn´t make any sense to him. Why would this place want to show him being semi-raped by a shadow? Where they trying to tell something he didn´t know? He wasn´t sure. All he did receive were the chills in the spine, a warning that this would happen if he didn´t change. It frightened him a little. Dreams couldn't be true right? Or could it...

When the figure continued taking him without mercy, his dirty minds couldn´t help but to think that big length penetrate him in that position too. It must be feeling good - the way himself in the vision kept moaning and panting non-stop each harsh poundings, the eyes blinded with thick lust, saliva running down his chin while the person rammed its huge size in his ass like a sex-addicted man, the large cock wet with leaking cum as it rapidly disappeared in and out his channel in deep rhythms, slicky sounds from the delicious frictions, his body bouncing up and down the person´s lap - displaying it all for him. He let out a shy moan, blushing embarrassedly when he became hard by the sight. This didn´t make any sense to him. Why was he aroused?

He kept watching silently, his hand crawling to his erection as the shadow took him long and hard, the sounds of his pleasurable noises ringing in his ears.

Who was this man?

As the seconds passed by, the strange figure started to change.

There were more and more details in the picture. A white room with blood tainted windows and walls, empty with no conditions but a violently creaking bed where the guy fucked him senseless in doggy-style now, ramming and rooted hard while Roxas hands were bound behind and body jostled back and forth, his face planted on the side while the man kept pounding his exposed ass that hung high in the air, Roxas screaming in ecstasy. The black silhouette turned into pale skin, red spiked hair and features sharpened up among the black dots.

Roxas gasped when the transformation ended. The light illuminated a handsome boy with purple tear-drops tattoos beneath beautiful green eyes. The boy´s form was slender though lightly muscular, his toned abs sweaty due to all the labour to thrust through his furiously tight anal, pale hands gripping his hips. That tongue licking those perfect lips.

Was this what they wanted him to see? Himself being seriously devoured by a man and getting hard by it? Because he sure as hell is now.

He still didn´t get why he was dreaming all of this.

The blond bit his lip as he wondered why he was here in the first place. Everything felt so...real somehow. He couldn't wake up from this dream, no matter how he attempted to.

**_Roxas..._**

Hearing those voices, he turned around quickly and froze at what he saw.

Ten terrifying ghosts where limbing, striding to him slowly with bleeding eyes. He glared in disgust, but it was quickly replaced with panic when he realized he was trapped.

**_Roxas..._**

He retreated backwards, his breathing escalating, fearing for his life as the monsters kept closing their distance. There was no escape in the mist.

The monsters craned their necks, twisted their bodies, their hands craving for the boy.

**_Roxas..._**

Strong hands gripped under his arms from behind, hands wrapped around his wrists and legs. The ghost were now all over him, ripping and tearing his clothes in pieces as he screamed in distress and fear while other hands roamed and groped every inch of his now whole naked body.

**_Roxas..._**

"_Hnn!_ N-no _a-ah _P-please stop!" he cried out, tears forming in his eyes when two of them kneaded his groin and bottom. The monsters laughed and spread his bare limbs wide apart; his knees positioned either side of his head.

He felt like his soul attached from his body, and saw his own struggling form being pinned down and restrained by long arms. He watched in pure horror as each ghost raped him hard and roughly, tearing his ass apart over and over again in different positions, on all fours, his legs over their shoulders, on the side, forced to suck on disgusting dicks while raped by another and another and then another. Pleadings and pained whimpers filled the air, liquid with blood mixed with cum tainting the black floor. It was terrifying to see.

Roxas gripped his hair and squeezed his lids shut...not wanting to watch anymore. _No...Please...this is just a dream...please this is just a dream! _Then he was inside his body again and screamed in agony, even though he couldn´t feel two cocks sliding in and out his supposed to be `roughly abused entrance´.

**_Roxas...my Blue Pudd...wake up_**

Roxas widen his eyes at the voice. It wasn´t the monsters´.

It was...

As if the nickname was the key to unlock him from this horrifying nightmare, everything stopped. All the hands and things were gone now. No movements around.

**_Don´t worry Roxas...I will protect you from them_**

He saw light surrounding his body and clouded his mind.

Silence.

**_Ring!_**

* * *

**Author´s Note:** Hi guys!, I know this one was a little short, but I will write more on the third chapter, don´t worry :). Hope you enjoyed it so far! and fave, review or both if you enjoyed it! and let me know what you think about it. Love you all! from your humble friend: CostaQold.


	3. Hands

Warning!: If you don´t like yaoi, I suggest that you don´t read this for your own safety please, because this story contains butt sex scenes, bondage and love between boy x boy, and I really don´t like it when people who dislike homosexual relationships read it anyways when they are against it, and keep complaining about it, _and_ get horrible gay nightmares from the story, damn it._.

No offense, but it is kind of tiring and sad for me sometimes. Everyone doesn't like negative feedbacks after all. Do you? No! Exactly.

But, if you my friend read this despite your distaste, then who am I to stop you, it´s your own choice. Though, don´t come and say I didn´t warn you.

* * *

**Title:** Sinister

**Pairing:** Akuroku (Axel and Roxas) and perhaps other side pairings like, Soriku, Zemyx and possibly other´s.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own any characters in Kingdom Hearts, its proud ownership belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hands

* * *

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

There goes the annoying ring signal of Pence. My poor ears.

I groaned irritatingly, nuzzled my face deeper in my arms, trying to ignore the sounds of my friend chatting. I didn't feel fairly brilliant today.

We were working on a home assignment together in the School-library, and it was supposed to be handed over to the history teacher on Friday, the absolute deadline 11:59 pm. The whole room was empty - except for my friends and me, neither way it was only us left in the library. The clock right on the wall next to our table showed the time 6 pm. Usually, a lot of students were here to study on Wednesdays, but there were no trace of people since the time we got here. Not even a single fellow nerd but us in the school - we are _not_ nerds, really - which was a bit creepy when you think about it. It almost felt like an abandoned building, even though some teachers probably are still upstairs in their officers, working. Not to mention the school Keeper would have been searching the school for any left students if they were about to close, the lights wouldn't still be lit brightly in this way either. Yep, nothing was out of the ordinary so far, at least it seemed like it.

None of us had started on the assignment yet, so we decided to join our brains together to finish it quickly today, but it seemed to prove difficult the more we read through the instructions. Because damn... Miss Ariel gave us a very hard task this time. It didn't help much that my rear felt very sore, my body practically trembling with exhaustion. Even my brain was tired of the idea of simply _moving _my limbs. Yeah, I was that tired. And the reason? I didn't really know, I couldn't remember anything of what happened yesterday. Since when did I went to bed and dreamt the terrible nightmare? It was all just a blur to me. I only shrugged it off in the morning and pretended it was nothing, which just made everything here now confusing and mind abusing.

"Come on Roxas! You are not helping here dude!" Hayner yelled and slapped me on the back. I hissed, my noise muffled in my arms as his palm came in hard contact against my clothed skin. I dug myself out of my hiding place, glaring at him through my hazy sight. His happy expression changed to a frown as soon he saw my icy death glare.

"Shup up Hayner." I snapped and ignored his childish pout. Seriously, did he think that his pout would make a human feel guilty? Rather puke in my opinion. But I never told him that. I was afraid he would give those puppy dog eyes and increase my urge to smack him in the face with a thick book, or do something worse for that matter. Really, I was not in the mood for this now. I just wanted to go home and sleep, perhaps even try to bring back the memories on what I did last night. It was really bugging me off. Better than doing this assignment at least. And best of all, I would be lying in my soft muddily cuddle bed and rest. Damn... Hayner's snuggly language really is affecting me over the year.

"Give him a break Hayner. Just let him relaxes a little will ya?"

Thank you Namine!

But Hayner decided to play the annoying brat.

"Well, _I_ think it's time for him to stop being a lazy ass and help us!" Hayner whined playfully. "Roxas is one of the genius ones here; Zexion is living in his own emo/book bubble and won't show any signs to give a damn about the work. This would have just taken 2 hours if Roxy wouldn't doze off all the time. What's wrong with you today, buddy? Never seen you like this before." he looked at me with hint of concern. Everyone at the table, Namine, Demyx, Zexion - surprisingly - Olette, Pence, Xion and Kairi had quit their conversation and turned to do the same. I sighed pathetically and shrugged.

"I'm probably just tired that's all, no need to worry." I grumbled, righting up my back and ran a hand through my blond spikes. "I haven't slept that much last night." I half- lied to them.

Everyone nodded in understanding, and I hoped silently no one would bother to ask why. It would have been very embarrassing to spill the truth, with all the rape and all in the nightmare.

I was about to reach under my bag and bring out the assignment paper, when something warm against my ear froze my commotions. A hot moist tip was licking my earlobe, making me flinch and shiver. I blushed and looked around for the cause of this arousing action, but no one was behind me or within reach. Hayner had returned to his seat seconds ago, and was chatting mindlessly with the other's. My eyes moved to scan the whole huge table, as the wetness explored inside my ear. But no one looked suspicious to my eyes.

**_'My silly little Blue Pudd…´_**

I bit my lips to prevent any noises in my throat, feeling myself heating up to those strong surfaces, almost like palms. They were caressing my inner thighs in a lovingly manner, running up and down my sides gently, then travelled down my groin, continuing this way. I squirmed lightly in the chair, ignoring the tempting invisible hands and tried to remain still, licking my dry lips. No one on the table had turned their heads to me yet, which was good. Everyone were occupied with talking, the soothing music from Pence's phone filling the backround. Zexion was still transfixed with his yaoi book. It was almost impossible for anyone to hear me at this point; the table was wide and broad after all.

I hummed lightly, my eyes dropping to slits and breathed out a very silent moan, relaxing. The tongue licked and sucked my neck, hands still stroking my thighs and sides. _What is happening here? Who is doing this... why won't it stop?_

The strange part was... the touches were skin on skin; there were no fabric-sensations, which made me tremble, not in fear, but in pleasure. I tried to keep myself in control, but my breathing labored as the hands sneaked backwards to cup my ass-cheeks, groping, squeezing them, the feeling sending fluids of shills in my spine. Tiny warmth was boiling up in the pits of my stomach, notifying that my body was greatly turned on and hot and bothered at this moment.

The whole tempting situation brought back nostalgia in the back of my head.

I nearly wanted to scream.

Two slick fingers were pressing and adding delicious pressure on my ring of muscle. They began to drive in slowly and deeply, out my ass in a tortures slow pace, scissoring broadly, like an attempt to stretch, moving inside me. My throat went dry and I widened my eyes, fisting my hands beneath the table. The cold skin of fingers slided through my private walls as the feeling filled my senses, and I couldn't help but to moan quietly and buck my bottom downwards in time with the rhythms, grinding suspiciously in my chair, the fingers still working skillfully in my puckered entrance.

**_´Mmh... Tight as always. So perfect... '_**

I tried to cease my erection, rubbing my hands in between my thighs carefully, enough to not arise attention, but the frictions only made my cock hardening even further in my jeans. Whatever I did to stop those invisible hands, shifting my legs, crossing them over the other, thinking of snakes, worms, nothing did it better for my downhill problem. The fingers just kept their delicious ministrations, followed by me unconsciously bucking against them, my hips making soft contacts on the seat. I panted lightly under my breath, fisting my hands tighter.

They managed a few more slow thrusts before I couldn't handle the immense sensations. My prostate was nearly brushed in the most delectable way, almost threatening a forced whimper out my wet lips. I didn't want a full erection, especially not around my friends were they could clearly notice. So I stood up from the chair hastily, and the hands disappeared completely, to my secret disappointment. Whatever happened, I think it must have been my hallucination of the nightmare last night, but in a complete opposite level. _C'mon Roxas! Stop being like this._

"Roxas are you okay?" asked Namine, noticing my crimson colored face. I regained myself and wiped out the sweat drops on my forehead, smiling shakily at her. "Y-yeah, I'm alright, don't worry Nami."

She didn't seem to buy it, she narrowed her eyes and walked over to me, examining my face. "Mm, you don't look so good. You sure you're really okay honey?"

"I-I don't know." I mumbled, finding interest to the ground. My little blond friend checked for my head temperature, biting her lip thoughtfully. _Please don't look downwards._

"You can quit for today and go home before us if you want, bro. Wouldn't want ya faint on us, because then we would have to carry your fat ass back home." Hayner grinned teasingly. I growled quietly as he said that, but thankful he had interrupted Namine's nursing. My ass isn't fat... it was scrumptious and baby soft! Every time he commented about my rear, I just assumed he was jealous and wanted a piece of it. Unlike his scrawny tiny ass, mine was sexy. Gotta admit.

"If it's okay with you, then I'll go. Can you guys manage without me?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at the others.

"Actually, I think we all should go home now. It's late, and the school is closing within 20 minutes anyways." Kairi suggested. What... 20 minutes? Why hasn't the school keeper shooed us out yet at this time?

"I agree!" Demyx exclaimed, eager like always.

I hummed in understanding, they all stretching in their seats and stood up.

Everyone packed up their own subject books and papers. Pence turned off the music and shoved his phone down his pocket while Demyx, Namine and Kairi cleaned up the table. They made sure no mess and dirt were left on it, throwing empty soda cans in the trashcan and placed back random books on the bookshelves. I waited patiently, correcting the bands of my black bag on the shoulder and shuffled my feet against the floor, loosing myself in my own thoughts.

_Those hands... the touches. Should I be worried about what happened earlier? All of it felt familiar in some ways..._

Now I really missed my bed... I just wanted to die in the _heavenly_ soft sheets and _cloudy_ pillow and sleep for the rest of my life. Because let's face it; my body was going to collapse: If not from exhaustion, then from all day's straining and hard work.

Demyx suddenly snapped his finger and pointed to the air. "To infinity, and... **beyond**!" he shouted and bolted off like a chicken in full leap. My friends and I chuckled as the hyper blond disappeared ahead of us. We walked away from awful quiet place. I scanned the dark hallways... the walls illuminated by a ray of light from the main exit door down the corner, otherwise it was pitch black everywhere. All the lights from the Library suddenly shut down, but the exit door and a few glowing signs helped us to see where we were headed. The word 'creepy' couldn't describe how it felt to be here, in school late at night.

None of us said anything the whole way, till we arrived and saw Demyx, his back towards us, struggling with opening the big door. He was twisting and turning the door handle, tugging it back and forth.

"What's going on Demyx?" Zexion questioned, walking over to his side. Namine and I stole a few questioning glances before going there as well, the rest doing so too.

"I don't know. Maybe the door had been busted or something. It won't open."

"Let me try."

Zexion grabbed the handle, gathering his strength in his right arm and used his shoulder as support to jerk the door. But it looked shut down tight. My mind began to panick. Were we too late? It couldn't be late yet...It was 10 minutes left. And the locks everywhere around the whole school were on timer.

"You try Hayner..." Zexion turned his head to him. Hayner wore a worried expression, his brown eyes tinting a spark of fear behind them. "Ok..."

He stepped forward to do the same, only with much more force. It still wouldn't budge.

"Well, how goes it?" Kairi asked from behind, her voice calm, a bit shaky. I was almost scared to hear my best friend's answer.

"It's locked." he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ohh, wonder what's going to happen to them now o_o, since the school is locked. I only know that xD.

It's been a tough month for me, so I apologize again for updating this very late. Though I hope you enjoyed this little molesty chapter, and like I promised: this chapter is longer than chapter 2 ;). Fave and review if you liked it! And love you all.


End file.
